Just Another Day
by slytherinsareboss
Summary: Remy's trying to find a present for Lissa at Walmart with Dexter. How will the day go? Read and find out. Complete!  New Title, used to be Weird Things Could Happen!
1. The Plan

**I do not own This Lullaby. **

"_'Happiness is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel its warmth. Happy Birthday.'_ Awesome! Get that one for your friend's birthday! I bet she'll just love it!" Dexter said loudly, eyes widening in disbelief at the birthday card he thought was the best ever.

I laughed. Dexter was right; Lissa would love that. "Alright, Dexter. Put that in the cart. We have to go get some other items now," I told him.

He pouted. "Come on, Remy! You know you love looking at the funny cards. I just want to look a little more," he whined.

I laughed at my boyfriend. Sometimes I wondered how old he thought he was in a store. Probably 9, as he dragged me around the toy section then the candy section last week.

"No," I said, as his pout got more defined. It didn't work on me anymore, though. I was immune to his pout, as was pretty much everyone else.

Usually, I could put up with his childish behavior longer than this, but today I was really nervous. In two days it would be Lissa's birthday, and I haven't found her a card or present yet.

"Dexter. Come on. I need to find her a gift," I said in a very stern voice.

He seemed to be at a loss. He glanced at the cards with a wistful look, then at me with my scornful look on my face. He pouted again, then seemed to realize it would get him no where.

He sighed, then relented. "Fine," he said, "But you owe me, Miss Remy."

I just gave him a look. He could be so goofy at times.

* * *

I glanced through the bookshelves at Walmart. They usually had some relatively good books.

_Vampire Diaries_?Nope. _Vampire Academy_? No. _Twilight_? Crap, no. What is it with all these vampire books? I'm not saying they're not good books, but seriously? (Because I actually liked _Vampire Academy_.)

Frustrated, I tried to think about the kinds of books Lissa mentioned to me. And while I think, guess what I realized? Dexter's not beside me anymore. I whipped around quickly. _I just zoned out for two seconds_, I told myself. _He couldn't of gotten far_. I looked around the few isles that surrounded the book isle. He wasn't in any of them.

_Well_, I thought, _if he wants to go off on his own he can. I'm not going to stop him._ I shrugged and continued my search for a good book.

* * *

_Hmm, this looks good_, I thought as I studied the cover of _Safe Haven_ by Nicholas Sparks. Lissa had told me she had read all of his other books, and I didn't think she knew of him writing another one, so… I'll get her this.

I walked toward the checkout to buy the book. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice saying, "_NO! Not the voices AGAIN!"_

Dexter.

Oh, man. Maybe I shouldn't of left him by himself in Walmart.

I ran to where I heard his voice, but when I got there I _really_ wanted to turn back.

Dexter, being his goofy and annoying self, was fake-crying on the floor in front of the kid's toy section, scaring the children and adults. Some of the mothers were covering their kid's eyes, and some of the fathers were dragging their kids out of the section.

Oh Dexter was going to get it later. He probably scarred all of those poor little kids for life.

"Dexter!" I screamed. He immediately jumped to his feet and turned to me with guilty expression.

"Remy," he said nervously. Then he saw how I was fuming at him and started yelling, "It wasn't my fault, I swear! It was that kid! We were having a contest! He thought he could beat in being the funniest!" He pointed to a little kid smirking in the corner.

"I win!" said the little kid, "Your icky girlfriend interrupted you! So I win!" Then, the little kid started dancing down the isle.

Then a lady came running over screaming in a raspy voice at the little kid, "Geoffrey, what are you doing with the crazy person!" He immediately stopped dancing, and the lady grabbed his ear and dragged him off. "Don't talk to strangers," the lady said and then lowered her voice, "Remember what happened to Daddy?"

I turned back to Dexter with a disapproving look on my face. "It was the little kid's-," he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Dexter. That kid was seven years-old. You didn't have to go along with it," I said, then lowered my voice to an appalled whisper, "The kid was obviously not in his right mind. He called me _icky_. I am _so_ not icky."

Dexter nodded in agreement. "You're totally not icky, Miss Remy."

* * *

I decided not to comment on the subject of what he had just done, but I was definitely going to bring it up later. When we were walking towards the check-out line, Dexter seemed to realize this. I knew, because his face turned up in fear when he glanced at me. I just smiled back. Not a perky smile, a smile that said, "You are_ so_ going die when we get home."

Dexter looked nervous the whole ride over to the Yellow House. He kept twitching and glancing at me, then sighed and looked at the dashboard. He should have been nervous. I was_ so_ not done talking about the Walmart incident.

I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car.

"Come on, Dexter," I called over my shoulder.

"Remy," he pleaded, running up next to me, "Don't kill me. Please."

"I'm not going to kill you, Dexter. I'm going to see if the guys want to help with my plan."

"Plan?" he asked, confused.

On the drive over, I decided not to torment him. I decided on something better. Something I had heard about on the internet. I figured Ted, Lucas, John Miller, and Dexter would all be up for it so I decided to get them in on my little plan at the Yellow House.

"Remy, why do you have your devious face on? It's kind of scaring me," Dexter said nervously.

I shushed him. "Are the guys home?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He gazed at me uncertainly.

I ignored his question. "Do you know the list '15 things to do at Walmart'? I asked him.

"Yeah," he stated, then seemed to realize what I was planning on doing and grinned.

"I'm totally in, and the guys, they will be too. They love pranking people," he said as his is grin got wider and wider and I distantly thought his face was going to crack from smiling so wide.

I opened the door to the Yellow House and saw Ted, Lucas, and John Miller all sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Sup' Remy," Lucas said, smiling at me.

"Duh, the sky," I said, as if that was as obvious as 2 plus 2.

"Guys, Remy's got a plan," Dexter said excitedly, while jumping up and down in place.

John Miller turned towards me. "What plan?" He seemed to be excited too.

"Well, while Dexter and I were at Walmart, he decided to scar a few little kids," I said giggling at the sheepish look on his face, "And that made me think of the '15 Things to Do At Walmart' list. I thought we could all go to Walmart tomorrow, and wreck havoc."

"So, you're saying," Lucas clarified, "That you want us to go to Walmart to scare innocent people?" I nodded. "I am so in," he said, while grinning mischievously.

"Me, too," John Miller said bouncing in his seat. I turned towards Ted.

He looked conflicted. He was probably weighing on how this would end up disastrously, and I could think of a lot of ways. But in the end he nodded, with an enthusiastic, "Me, too."

We made a list of what to do when we got there, then set a time for when to meet at the Yellow House to go to Walmart.

As I was driving home, all I could think about was who we were going to make insane tomorrow. I grinned all the way home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**pinklinlin**


	2. The Terrorizing

**A/N: So I know my story sucks, but I'm trying to make it better! Different POVs in this chapter. Disclaimer: Once again, This Lullaby is not mine. It is Sarah Dessen's. **

**Remy's POV**

Have you ever had to get four teenage boys to calm down while driving your car? If you have, be lucky you had normal teenage boys. Dexter, Ted, Lucas, and John Miller were all in my car, and all I could understand from their excited squeaked conversation was "Wal-Mart" and "Remy's awesome" and "We'll make her". What was that supposed to mean?

I liked being called awesome, but I was kind of scared. They were obviously planning something. Something that involved me, and it didn't sound all that legal with the words I managed decipher.

I pulled into the closest Wal-Mart with the boys getting more and more excited. They jumped out once I parked and then started skipping excitedly towards the door.

When I walked in, Dexter grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Men's Restroom. I tried to get away, because the Lord only knows all of what happens in there and I was sure I didn't want to find out, but he stopped me and pulled me in. I stood there wide-eyed at the scene before me.

Ted, John Miller, and Lucas were huddled in a corner whispering over something that looked suspiciously like a list. When I walked over, they all stopped whispering, as if I couldn't know what they were talking about.

"Okay, Remy," Lucas started, breaking the silence, "Each of us know what we're going to do." I gave him a look and he added, "Except for you, sorry."

"It's okay, Remy," Dexter told me. "We want to keep it a surprise, and you'll be glad we did." He gave his friends a knowing look and turned back towards me. "Come on. John Miller's first."

John Miller laughed in excitement and ran out of the bathroom. I sighed and followed him, because – against my better judgment - I wanted to see what happened, even though I was mad that I was out of the loop.

**John Miller's POV**

This going to be soooo good! Remy's mad, but I'm excited! I get to confuse people! My favorite pastime!

Just then, I spotted my victim. *Evil laughter inside my head* It was an eighteen year-old looking girl, that was walking around the book isle. Hmmm, what should I call her? She had sleek, black hair that was down to her waist, and a pretty, petite figure. What- Oh, I know! I walked towards her, making my face have a look of shocked recognition.

"It is you! I haven't seen you since we were kids! How've you been?" I asked in a bubbly voice that Ted called gay, but it was so not! It- Oh, wait I'm getting off topic.

She looked at me apprehensively, with a look on her face that screamed, "WTF?"

"Do I know you?" she asked me softly, like I was an insane person that she needed to speak to calmly.

I gave her a shocked look. "You don't remember me?"

She was definitely creeped out now. "No, I don't. Should I?" She seemed to be thinking hard. Probably plotting a way to get away from me.

"Anna, you've known me since we were four, and you moved away when you were ten! You- you said you'd never forget me! It was all a lie wasn't it? Wasn't it?" I screamed, causing several shoppers to turn and look at me. Then, while I fake sobbed, I ran away in anguish.

That. Was. So. Cool!

**Remy's POV**

Wow. I never knew John Miller could act so well. I had to give him props. The guy could act, because he looked like he was actually upset! All of the guys had cracked up once he started using, what Ted called, "The Gay Voice", but I just watched it all in surprise. I couldn't even laugh, because I was stuck in shock.

John Miller ran over to us, his face full of grief. But, once he crouched around where the guys and I were hiding, the mask fell off and he fell over in laughter. When I looked towards the girl he had just talked to, she was still in the position she has been in when he started crying and ran away. That made me giggle uncontrollably. She looked as if she were more shocked than me!

Once our laughter subsided, Dexter got a serious face on, and said, "Ted next!"

**Ted's POV**

Well, okay. I was not going to do anything that was _way_ embarrassing so I agreed.

I passed isle after isle towards my destination. I was prepping myself for what was to come, but I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my steps. Luckily, I was able to put on the impassive expression that was needed to pull it off.

The sports section, the game section, and- AHA! My destination!

With a cool expression, I walked to the guy at the counter. Looking around the stuff on the counter I decided on one that didn't look _too _scary.

"Can I see that gun?" I asked, looking bored.

The guy looked me over, and handed me the gun, probably deciding that I didn't look crazy. Boy, was he in for a shock.

I pretended I was inspecting the gun, while I talked to him. I made it look like I was going to buy it, and while he bagged it and handed it to me, I asked casually, "Can you point me towards the anti-depressants?"

The guy just stood there, stunned. Then, in a forced-casual voice, he asked, "Can you hand me your gun back?"

I gave him a hard look, as if I was offended, but I was cracking up inside. Then said, "No. I need it."

He looked scared now. "Sir, please hand me the gun."

I made myself look mad. "Why? Why must I give you the gun? Fine. Take it. I'm going somewhere else."

Then, I stalked angrily away. While a walked away, I thought I hear him sigh and say, "Why do we get all the crazies?"

I couldn't hold it any longer. I ran towards the guys' hiding place, and crouched there bursting into laughter. They were all laughing too, Remy the hardest.

**Remy's POV**

"That…. Was…. So….. Hilarious…..." I managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

The guys and I calmed down gradually, and that was when I noticed something. Lucas was holding a camera! Why didn't I think of that?

Dexter noticed that I was staring at the camera, and said, "We just_ had_ to get this on tape. I knew we were going to get amazing reactions."

I sighed and nodded. They no doubt brought that camera to get me on camera acting ridiculous because of what they were going to make me do.

Dexter once again put on a serious face, and said, "Lucas next!" When Lucas looked at the camera, he said, "I'll hold the camera!"

Lucas just looked at him and passed me the camera.

**Lucas's POV**

I liked my prank. It was sure to freak people out. But, it was hard to put into action.

While no one was looking, I grabbed a mannequin and went to the dressing room grinning evilly.

I came out dressed like it, and ran back where it had stood while no one was looking. My part was done. Now all I had to do was wait . . .

A forty-something year-old woman came over, looking like she was inspecting my outfit. When she turned towards the clothing rack, I said quietly so that only she would hear, "Who are you buying that for? Your son?"

She spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. When she saw no one other than me, she turned towards the rack again slowly.

"You going to answer me?" I said quietly.

Once again she spun around, but this time angrily. Uh-oh. She looked _pissed_ off. Oh, maybe I should find another victim. So, I quit talking and waited . . .

**5 MINUTES LATER . . .**

God, I'm bored. Being a mannequin is _B-O-R_- ing. To take my mind off of my . . . um, bored-ness, I thought about my favorite TV show. Regular Show! I know, I know. It's on cartoon network, but it's so awesome! Rigby and Mordecai are my role models. Tell no one!

Oh, wait. I found another potential victim. A girl with brownish-gold hair, who looked about my age and height, walked over. She was looking at me the whole time. Weird. I shrugged it off, figuring she was looking at the outfit.

But, no. The girl walked over to me, looking at my face with a weird expression. Was that-

Right as I thought that I felt something _touch_ me. Somewhere I didn't want to be touched. It was the girl! I couldn't take it, she was enjoying it! So, being the macho-man that I am, I ran away screaming, scaring all of the people within fifty feet of me.

When I found Remy and the guys, they were all laughing! _Laughing?_ Oh I was pissed!

**Remy's POV**

That was priceless! Oh, I'm glad I got Lucas's face on camera. We couldn't stop laughing. It was obvious that he thought the girl was looking at the outfit. But, I could tell that she was looking at him the first time I saw her face. I'm glad I got that on video, too. She had a look of lust on her face! Lust! How did he miss that?

Lucas huffed angrily at us when he saw how much amusement we got out of that. He gave me an annoyed look, then grabbed the camera. He then turned to look at Dexter, still mad, and spat, "Your turn."

**Dexter's POV**

Right when Lucas said that, I remembered my prank. Uhhh! Why? I didn't do anything!

I must have had an expression on my face that matched my thoughts, because Lucas smirked and motioned with his hands for me to get moving.

I gave him a dark look, and trudged away.

Scanning the video game area I spotted my victims. Ugh, I might as well get this over with.

I put a flirty look on my face and walked towards a teenage couple that was looking at a video game.

"Hi," I said in a flirty voice pointed towards the girl. She turned around and looked at me. I could see her eyes visibly widen.

"Hiya," she said back flirtingly. I looked at her in disbelief. That was not supposed to happen! I could tell her boyfriend was surprised too so I switched my plan.

"Can you leave for a minute? I'd like to talk to him." I purred that. The boy just stood there, too shocked to move. It took a moment for the girl to get what I said, and when she did she glared at me and grabbed the boy's hand. When she walked away, I started back towards the guys feeling victorious. I swear I could feel her lustful gaze on me as I walked away.

When I got back, Remy grabbed me and kissed me. Hard. Then glared at something behind me. I turned to see what see was glaring at. It was the girl! With_out_ her boy-toy! I could tell she still thought I liked her, so I turned back toward Remy and kissed her again, longer.

When I heard the guys clear their throats I could tell the girl was gone. I turned towards Lucas and glared at him.

"That was horrible! It was probably worse than you almost getting raped! Have a heart, man!" I practically screamed at him. I felt violated, and most of all used. That was _so_ wrong.

"Well, now that _that_ is over, it is your turn to do your part, Remy." Oh. I totally forgot.

**Remy's POV**

Okay, so the guys told me what I had to do. I'm confused. All they said was, "Walk around a random isle." What was funny about that?

So, I started towards the game isle, because it was closest. I just stood there, bored. I shrugged after a minute. I might as well shop while I do this.

I was looking at the games, contemplating what to buy, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. A guy, about my age, with acne problems and bad hair stood before me in a Wal-Mart uniform. His name-tag said 'George'. This was weird. Did I look like I needed help?

"Hi," he said nervously. Oh. I got it. He was into me. O-kay.

"Yes?" I asked politely. I didn't want to seem rude.

He fidgeted under my gaze. "Um, I was, um, wondering if, um, you, uh, needed any help?"

I decided to not be annoyed. It was flattering that someone would actually try like that. And besides, he obviously didn't get much attention from girls. "Sorry, but no."

He flushed slightly and nodded, seemingly pleased that I wasn't a snob. He gave me one last hopeful look, then turned to walk away. I went back to looking at the games.

When I found a few games I liked, I went to the checkout. I paid for them, and then went outside to wait for the guys. I had done my part, but I still didn't know where they were.

They finally walked out a few minutes later, seeming dazed. Hmm, what were they up to? When they saw me they looked even more dazed. I was walking over to them, but before I could, George literally popped out of nowhere. He ran towards me, and, looking nervous, handed me a piece of paper. He squeaked, "Call me." Then ran towards his car and left.

I walked toward the guys, and put the note in my pocket. I'd throw it away later. They were looking at me in disbelief.

John Miller broke the silence. "I told you!" he said to Dexter. Lucas and Ted nodded their heads in agreement, and I got confused.

When I looked at him in a silent question, he just looked at me and asked, "Why did you give the nerd a chance when you wouldn't even give me the time of day?"

Oh. "Dexter, he had obviously never talked to a girl that wasn't a snob, and I thought I'd be nice to him."

"Oh, well are you going to throw away the number?" he asked me.

I gave him a look, and said, "Maybe." He pouted and I sighed. "Yes."

He grinned at me and just said, "I told you so! You do love me!"

**I couldn't think** **of a clear way to end this, but this just came to me right as I wrote it. No offence to any person this may offend. I went through major writer's block.**

**Please REVIEW! But review nicely! I'm **_**begging**_** you! Pwease? **

**XD**

**pinklinlin **


End file.
